1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to auger stands which facilitate safe and quick connection and disconnection of an auger assembly to or from a tractor or other vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Augers are utilized in combination with tractors and other work vehicles in order to dig holes, such as post holes. Typically, an auger is quite heavy. For example, an auger might weigh in the range of 200-400 pounds (but it could be heavier or lighter). Typically, augers come in a variety of sizes. The larger sized augers are heavier than the smaller sized augers. For example, approximately 90% of the augers in use today are in the range of 8-9xe2x80x3 in diameter. There are a smaller number of six inch diameter augers also in use. There are also a smaller number of 12xe2x80x3 diameter augers in use.
Typically, an auger is connected to a tractor for two purposes. The first purpose is to physically suspend the auger in an upright position from the tractor. The second purpose is to allow a drive shaft to be connected between the auger and a tractor drive system. Typically, augers are connected to the back end of the tractor. There is a boom assembly which holds the auger in an upright position at the rear end of the tractor, and there is a drive shaft which allows the tractor drive system to turn the auger.
Connecting and disconnecting the auger to and from the tractor is a difficult task, due to the size and weight of the auger. Frequently, it is difficult for a single person to connect or disconnect the auger to and from the tractor.
The present invention is directed to an auger stand (called an xe2x80x9cAuger Aidxe2x80x9d) which may be utilized to allow a single person to connect and/or disconnect an auger to and from a tractor.
The auger stand includes a vertical cavity (a xe2x80x9cholding containerxe2x80x9d) adapted to receive the auger, and to hold it in a substantially vertical position which facilitates the connection and disconnection to and from a tractor. When the auger is held upright in a vertical position, a single operator may connect the boom assembly and the drive shaft of the auger assembly to appropriate connections carried by the tractor. This can be done without lifting the weight of the auger as would be necessary if the auger is placed in a horizontal position when disconnected. After use, the auger may be disconnected from the tractor and maintained in an upright position, relieving the operator from the task of having to lower the auger to the ground.
Without the use of the auger stand of the present invention, operators are subjected to substantial risk of injury in raising or lowering the auger between horizontal and vertical positions, or due to the need to balance the auger while connecting it.
In use, the Auger Aid holds the auger in a vertical position in a manner which is safe and which is unlikely to tip or fall under most operating conditions as the Auger Aid.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages will become apparent in the following description.